


Нашел?..

by Turmalin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После серии SG-1 3.06 "Point Of View" (доктор Саманта Картер и майор Чарльз Кавальски из параллельной вселенной приходят с помощью квантового зеркала, спасаясь от гоа'улдов, а потом вынуждены уйти обратно).</p>
<p>Неужели Саманта не попробует найти Джека в параллельных реальностях?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нашел?..

_—  Джек?_  
_Он, конечно, не услышал ее, но прочитал по губам. И кивнул. И сказал: "Да, это я". И: "Я ищу тебя. Искал тебя. Нашел. Нашел ведь?.."._  
_Он жадно вглядывался в ее лицо, ухватившись обеими руками за раму квантового зеркала._  
_Она смотрела в его глаза, боясь прикоснуться к поверхности, разделяющей реальности._  
  
***  
  
—  Док, ты точно не хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой? — снова спросил Кавальски.  
— Точно, Чарльз, — Саманта кивнула, улыбаясь рассеянно. — Не беспокойся. Я не пропаду.  
— Но... ты ведь собираешься вернуться? — он заглянул ей в глаза беспокойно.  
— Конечно! — воскликнула она, удивленно подняв брови. — Почему бы мне захотелось не возвращаться?  
— Не знаю, — он пожал плечами, не сводя глаз с ее лица. — Но что-то во всех этих граффити настораживает...  
Майор Кавальски имел в виду ту надпись, что она оставила на стене напротив зеркала. "Доктор Саманта Картер ушла в исследовательскую миссию 20 октября 2000 года".  
— О, это просто знак мне самой, — махнула рукой Саманта. — Чтобы не перепутать реальности, когда нужно будет вернуться.  
"Чтобы знать, — подумала, — что сюда можно не возвращаться. Прости, Чарльз".  
  
***  
  
Она не знала, сколько параллельных реальностей сможет миновать, не навредив необратимо своему здоровью. Она не знала, сколькие реальности вообще сможет посетить с помощью зеркала, потому что не представляла, чем измерить чувствительность его датчиков. Предварительные исследования показали несколько тысяч вариантов только в первом сегменте шкалы — и в большинстве тех реальностей гоа'улды уже захватили Землю, а, следовательно, Джека там не было.  
Но квантовая теория была на ее стороне. В бесконечном числе альтернатив должно было найтись бесконечное число реальностей, в которых Джек жив. И в которых нет другой Картер.  
Правда, к сожалению, у нее не было бесконечного времени для поисков...  
  
***  
  
Она миновала несколько реальностей, где не было ни гоа'улдов, ни Джека. И несколько таких, в которых Джек был — но там была и другая Картер.  
  
Наконец, нужный вариант нашелся: Джек был жив, а старший лейтенант Картер не вернулась с войны в заливе.  
Но Джек все еще был женат на Саре. И их сын, их Чарли не погиб.  
  
Саманта почти решила остаться. Чтобы иметь возможность работать с ним вместе, видеть его каждый день и говорить.  
Потом поняла, что этого никогда не будет достаточно. И ушла дальше.  
  
***  
  
Примерно к сорок пятому разу Саманта устала от каждодневных разбирательств по поводу своего появления на очередной альтернативной базе Звездных Врат. Это было потерей времени.  
Теперь она проходила сквозь зеркало, взламывала базу данных командования прямо с планшета и проверяла, как обстоят дела. И искала следующую альтернативу.  
Она уже даже начинала не с поиска Джека. Искала по своей фамилии.  
Выходило нисколько не легче.  
  
И вот теперь, миновав несколько десятков реальностей и уже привыкнув к ощущению безнадежности, она не могла поверить.  
  
***  
  
_Джек смотрел на нее — на свою Сэм, которую уже потерял один раз, не успев даже понять, что она для него значит._  
_Он знал — там, на той стороне, она не слышит его слов. Но не мог не говорить. Будто слова, обращенные к ней, делали ее еще чуточку реальнее._  
  
_— Нашел. Нашел ведь?.._  
  
_Ответь. Ответь._

 

_ _


End file.
